


Nights Are Too Long

by InrainbowzZ (Inrainbowz)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has Issues, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, season 5
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inrainbowz/pseuds/InrainbowzZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est aussi difficile pour Dean de demander de l'aide que pour Castiel d'en donner. Ils y arrivent un peu, pourtant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Are Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Prends place pendant la saison 5, quand Dean et Sam sont séparés.

C'est une chambre de motel, comme l'une de toutes ces chambres de motel qui se ressemblent. Les motels, on en a fait un, on les a tous fait. En l'occurrence ils les avaient plutôt tous faits.

Il fait nuit, et Dean est seul avec une bière près de la fenêtre. Il pourrait sembler tranquille mais à bien y regarder ses lèvres sont étroitement serrées et ses yeux légèrement écarquillés, comme s'il était face à un problème insoluble, ou peut-être juste effrayé. Il sursaute quand Castiel apparait comme une fleur près de la porte, silencieux et dérangeant, comme toujours.

« Nom de Dieu Cas, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça ! »

L'ange fixe Dean avec insistance, stoïque, scrutateur, posant toutes les questions du monde avec ce simple regard.

« Ne blasphème pas Dean. Faire quoi ?

-Débarquer au milieu de la chambre à la Kurt Wagner. Et encore lui il a la décence de faire du bruit pour s'annoncer.

-Je ne comprends pas. Qui est ce Wagner ? Un de tes amis ?

-Laisse tomber… »

Dean a l'air exténué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des semaines, et c'est le cas, en fait. Il porte la bouteille à ses lèvres, le regard dans le vide.

« Tout va bien ? » demande Castiel.

Il est toujours désemparé face aux humeurs de Dean auxquelles il n'entend strictement rien la plupart du temps mais il n'est pas difficile de deviner que l'homme n'est pas dans son état normal, si état normal il y a. Il ne rayonne pas particulièrement de joie de vivre habituellement mais ces derniers temps il est réellement… lugubre est sans doute le mot qu'un humain emploierait.

Dean se tait et l'hésitation se lit sur son visage. Il esquisse un sourire peu naturel, semblant sur le point de répondre par l'affirmative un mensonge éhonté.

Qu'est-ce qui le fait changer d'avis ? Impossible à dire. Soudain ses yeux se voilent et son sourire se fane, laissant place à une détresse absente, presque surprise.

« Non. »

Et Castiel devrait se précipiter pour demander quel est le problème mais étant Castiel, il ne dit rien. A la place il penche la tête sur le côté – le visage de Dean apparaissant curieusement en biais dans son champ de vision. Il finit tout de même par l'interroger :

« Tu es blessé ? »

Étrangement, la question arrache un petit sourire au chasseur.

« Ouais, on peut dire ça.

-Où ça ? Tu as besoin d'être soigné ? Je peux t'aider ? »

Le ton de Castiel n'est pas affecté, pas réellement, mais il y transparait tout de même une infime pointe d'inquiétude. Une idée semble naitre dans l'esprit de Dean car il se rapproche de l'ange d'un pas décidé.

« Il y a bien quelque chose que tu peux faire en fait.

-Quoi ?

-Attends, je vais te montrer. »

En d'autres circonstances le ton de Dean aurait surement été taquin, voir suggestif, mais à cet instant il a simplement l'air perdu, triste, et seul, alors qu'il se saisit doucement des deux poignets de l'homme qui lui fait face. Il pose l'un d'entre eux dans son dos et passe l'autre autour de ses épaules. Il enroule ensuite ses propres bras autour du corps de l'ange et pose son front sur une épaule. Castiel ne voit plus que quelques mèches de cheveux et la fenêtre sale de la chambre.

« Dean ?

-Serre- moi

-Pardon ?

-Juste… Serre Castiel. »

L'ange s'exécute, il se rapproche et enlace Dean un peu gauchement, les membres raides. Il sait bien ce qui est en train de se passer, il a déjà vu beaucoup d'humain faire cela, à commencer par Dean et Sam, parfois. Mais il ne savait pas que c'était une méthode de guérison. Et quand bien même, quelque chose lui dit qu'ici la signification du geste n'est pas la même que quand les deux frères se retrouvent après une séparation ou un passage un peu trop proche de la mort. Ou quand les couples d'humains s'enlacent. Cette signification là… L'amour tel que les hommes le conçoivent échappe à sa compréhension mais c'est quelque chose qui l'attire étrangement parfois. Comme à cet instant par exemple. Comme souvent quand Dean est proche de lui.

« Dean ?

-Tais-toi. S'il te plait, Cas… Serre, et tais-toi. »

Alors Castiel serre encore, pas trop non plus de peur de le blesser, mais il serre et se tait et Dean serre également de toutes ses forces et quelque chose souffle à Castiel que si c'était n'importe qui d'autres que Dean Winchester qu'il tenait dans ses bras, il se mettrait à pleurer. Mais Dean étant Dean comme Castiel est Castiel ses yeux restent secs et sa douleur muette. Cela dure plusieurs minutes pendant lesquels le chasseur s'accroche au trench-coat beige qu'il froisse entre ses poings crispés, en proie à un genre de douleur que Castiel ne peut pas envisager. Dean finit par s'écarter et s'éloigne de quelques pas, mal à l'aise et peut-être vaguement honteux.

« Merci Cas. »

Castiel ne sait pas quoi dire. Il ne dit rien, les bras ballants maintenant que le chasseur les a quitté, et encore une fois peut-être que s'il était quelqu'un d'autre il le retiendrait et l'emprisonnerait de nouveau dans son étreinte, il le serrerait contre lui et peut-être, juste peut-être, qu'il pourrait soulager Dean, rien qu'un peu.

« Je vais me coucher » annonce l'homme et c'est une phrase prophétique car il s'effondre littéralement sur le lit, tout habiller, ayant même gardé veste et chaussures. Quelques minutes plus tard il ronfle légèrement et encore quelques minutes plus tard Castiel lui retire quelques couches de vêtements superflus avant de s'asseoir sur l'autre lit. Dean prend toujours une chambre double, toujours, même si cela fait des semaines qu'il chasse seul.

Le dos parfaitement droit, les poings serrés sur ses genoux, Castiel, silencieux et immobile, observe.

Les nuits sont longues à veiller le sommeil de Dean Winchester.


End file.
